a Princesses hart
by DNanimelover13
Summary: sora helps a girl a princesss of herat anabela-chan to fight the heartles and find out her tru powers


a/n hi thise is my first stroy on fanfictin so i hope its good ^_^ its about my oc anabella-chan and her adventure with sora and the heartles! it takes place in the 1st game cuz i want to start frum the beginnig so if enugh ppl like it then ill do kh2 to!

i dont own kingom hearts! i wish i did lol

A princesses heart

One day a new girl was walkin on the bech at destiny island. Her name is anabella-chan and she is a princess from the hollow bastian she had to escape when the world was destroyed and now she is travelling to difrent worlds to find her purpes. Anabella is 15 and was very pretty with long raven black hair down to her waste with purple streaks down the sides. Her eyes are bright blue and have green sparkles in the sun but her eyes turn red when she gets mad. Since anabella is a princess she is really rich and has a lot of clothes she brought her entire wordrobe with her in her gummi ship that is parked in the island. Today she was wering a long sleve white shirt that had purple floral patterns on the front and ends of the sleves, a dark blue vest that ties in the front really cute, a short black skirt that went down to her thighs, and a par of brown boots wit pink sholeces. Also she has a locket made of pure gold that her dad gave her before he dies when she was little. It has dimends imbed in the front and says I love you in curlly letters.

"I wonder if ill ever get home agan" anabella-chan sayd sadly as her hair flowed in the winds. "i need to find pepple to help me….. I cant fight the hertless on my own" just as she was giving up she sees a small house sitting on the beach. She smiles happly and ran to it exited. Just then she noticed how beutiful the island actully was, there were a lot of tall trees and colorful flowers everywere, the sand was so soft. In the perfct blue sky the sun shined and the clouds looks so soft she just wanted to sit on top ofthem for ever! When she reachs the shack she knocked on the door saying "is someone here? but no one ansers so she walks in. all thats inside is a starecase up to another door. Anabella-chan got sad and began to lose hope of goin ghome. No ones here to help her

then Annabella heres some footstep on the sand outside the door. She is happy that now someone will find her! The door opend and a boy with silver hair down to his sholders that was kinda spiky. He had relly bright green eyes and was wearin a black tshirt with blue jean shorts along with sandals. His arms are muscular and he looks buff anabella thinks hes hott. Once he sees anabella he goes wide eyes and says "h,, who are yu"? she gets nervous but says "im anabella-chan and im from another world im triyng to get home.' sudenly another boy runs over and peaks into the ho

use"hey riku whos that?" the boy has spiker brown hair in all directins and is wering the same as the other but with a red shirt and grass stanes on his shorts. He looks not as buff but is tan and has a cute face like a little boy with big blue eyes so kawaii! Anabella could get used to being in a place like this

"im annabella-chan I come from another world and im looking for a way toget back but I need help fighting heartless so could you come with me?" she says with a winning smile that almost makes the boys melt. The silver hair boy standed up and said "im riku and this dummy is sora" "nice to meet you" anabella smiles again, "hey your from another world well we can help you we bilt a raft to take us to other worlds so you can come with us on it!" sora says proudly "omg your going to help me? thank you! I have my own ship tho that we can fly there it has plenty of room for all of us"

"a sip wow!" "yah so we can leve wenever your ready." Anabella-chan is happy now that she has some friends to come with her! "cool hey sora wheres kiari she needs to come to!" riku asked exiteley "oh yah shes coming soon lets go wait for her" sora says "whos kari?" asked annabella-chan. "shes our other frend "

"oh" anabella and the boys went out of the shack to wait for kairi. They sat in the sand by the water an anabella took off her boots and sticks her feet in the water it feels nice and cool. "this place is so prefect" she says and riku looks at her wird "relly we just think its boring" but she just sighs happy.

suddenly "HEY you guys!"

its kari!

a/n so let me no how it is if u like it k?


End file.
